


Roommates

by Avirra



Series: An Unholy Alliance [5]
Category: Star Trek : Mirror Verse, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and McCoy find out they're roommates and McCoy gets a nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, in my version of the Mirror-verse, the emphasis is on political maneuvering and manipulation rather than on violence and sex - though violence and sex are both certainly have their places (nothing overly graphic). Think in terms of more Machiavelli and less Caligula. Some cursing is also present.

As soon as the shuttle landed, the group that had been in the bar were ordered off to the side and told to stand there at attention until they received further orders. Kirk was whisked off to the area designated for those taking the command track - McCoy was hustled off to the designated Medical area.

Everything happened so quickly that it began to take a surreal edge on Kirk's mind. IDs created, badges programmed, uniforms issued, PADDs distributed, class schedule set, dorm room assigned. Since it was afternoon by the time the initial processing was finished, Kirk was directed to the mess hall area to eat and told to take the remainder of the afternoon to settle into his room, meet his roommate and get some rest. Day two would be his entrance physical and basic admissions testing. If everything checked out on day two, class attendance would begin on day three.

By the time he finished eating, the enormity of what he had done began to sink in. He was surrounded now by people who would all have heard of his father. If they idolized the memory of George Kirk, it was doubtful he'd be able to measure up to their expectations regardless of what he did or how well he did it. If they hated his father, there was a decent chance that they would do whatever they could to make sure his son fell flat on his face.

Kirk brooded on that for a few minutes, then fixed his gaze on the emblem on the wall - the globe impaled on a dagger. A slow smile began to form. Let them try to hold him back. George Kirk might have been willing to sacrifice himself, but his son would find other sacrificial lambs for the slaughter. He had three years to meet the goal he'd set in front of Pike. He had to start now to establish the name for himself that he would need to reach that target.

First thing to do was to get to his room, drop off all the crap he'd been issued and begin to get the lay of the land. Following the instructions on one of the PADDs he'd been given, Kirk reached his building fairly quickly. When he reached his assigned room, Kirk stood for a moment, looking at the door. 

He was beginning to wonder just how hard had he been hit in the head that he'd decided to take Pike's challenge to wipe out his father's legacy - or at least dim it considerably. Legacy - that was a huge stinking pile of bullshit. His father hadn't done a damn thing beyond managing to get himself killed. Granted, in a fairly spectacular fashion, but dead nonetheless.

Pike did get one point right though and that was that Kirk was a genius. And that genius mind had been going to waste and probably starting to atrophy in the middle of the Corn Belt. Still starting at the door, Kirk reconsidered. 

Maybe the blow to his head in the bar fight really hadn't been that hard and Pike really hadn't been that good of a salesman. Maybe Pike had just said the right things to remind Kirk of just how much he despised that little backwater region his mother had drug him to before abandoning him. And hell - if he was going to leave town, why not leave the planet? There was nothing to hold him here.

Gaze going back to his PADD, Kirk frowned. It didn't tell him who his assigned roommate was. The blue eyes darkened at the thought of having to have a roommate. He really, really didn't want to have a roommate. They were too likely to get in his way. He wondered how much trouble he'd be in if he killed his roommate on the first day. No, bad idea. Even if he made it look like an accident, Pike would guess he'd been behind it. Finally reaching out to deactivate the door lock, Kirk figured that he'd let his roommate live for about a week. That should be plenty of time for whoever it was to gain an enemy or two that his death could be pinned on.

Then the door opened and he found himself staring at the last person he expected to see again. The drunk from the shuttle, but it had taken Kirk a moment to place him. He'd obviously been in the room long enough to clean up, shave and change into a set of medical scrubs. Kirk was a little stunned by how much difference it made to how the doctor looked. For one thing, he could actually believe McCoy was really a doctor.

When their eyes met, Kirk noticed that McCoy seemed as surprised as he was at the sight of his roommate, though McCoy recovered quicker and spoke.

"I was under the impression that they roomed cadets together according to the career track that they're on. But I doubt that you're on the Medical track, Jim."

"And I equally doubt that you're on the Command track, Bones."

McCoy's left eyebrow rose a bit.

"Bones?"

"Yeah. I can't see you without thinking about that wind chime your ex would have made."

"The way your mind works should probably worry me more than it does." 

"I could call you Windy instead, but it doesn't sound as awesome."

There was a definite wince at the alternate nickname.

"If I have to deal with a nickname, I'll go with Bones."

Kirk practically beamed.

"Excellent. We're off to a great start."

Kirk noticed then that McCoy had a hypospray in his hand and started laughing. McCoy's left eyebrow quirked even higher.

"What's so funny?"

"You. That hypospray. Tell me, were you contemplating your roommate possibly meeting with a little accident, Doctor?"

A few beats of silence passed before McCoy gave a small shrug.

"Maybe. I was expecting another Medical cadet. Still can't see as I can figure what's so funny about that."

"Well, it's funny because I had been outside contemplating about possible accidents for my roommate as well. Of course, I was expecting another Command cadet. You know, with you on the Medical track and me on the Command track, we wouldn't crimp each others style."

The two men studied each other as they moved a little closer, though both were careful to stay slightly out of arm's reach. Kirk began speaking again first.

"Genius level mind. Extremely good in a fight, with or without weapons. I plan to be the Captain of my own ship in record time."

Acknowledging the information with a thoughtful nod, McCoy started his own recitation.

"Also genius level. Finished Med school in record time. Also a surgeon. I've already invented a few medical devices and innovated a few procedures. I know over five hundred poisons and how to use them. I know about as many ways to make a death look like natural causes."

Nodding himself, Kirk threw a question back.

"You and shuttle travel aren't exactly friendly. Are you sure that you want to subject yourself to living on a Starship full time?"

"Oh, I'll hate every second of it when I have time to think about it. But I've been thinking it over. My main passion is research. All the big discoveries? They are out there on some little planet in the black. The first man to find them and utilize them? That's the kind of power I want, Jim. Life and death. You?"

"I want more than this planet can offer. I want the kind of riches you can only get with a starship and a crew at your back."

That answer seemed to disappoint McCoy.

"You're just after money?"

"No, not really. The things you can get with it? That's another matter. I suppose my real goal is to eclipse my father's name so thoroughly that no-one even brings him up any more."

A smile played on McCoy's lips.

"Now there's a motive I can understand."

There was a pregnant pause before McCoy added.

"I suck at fighting. I can do it, but I don't end up getting the better of it usually."

The blue eyes were bright with possibilities as Kirk matched McCoy's smile.

"I suck at doing things discretely. Maybe we could make this work for us, Bones."

McCoy very deliberately put the hypospray away.

"Maybe we could at that, Jim. Truce?"

Kirk offered his hand.

“I’ll offer you one better than that, Bones. An alliance. You keep me from getting poisoned, I keep you from getting beaten up. That sort of thing.”

That statement earned him careful consideration by McCoy before the doctor took the offered hand.

“We should compare notes.”

“We should. And we should do that over a drink.”

“Fine. Soon as I look over those cuts of yours.”

“Now?”

“Now. Just take a few minutes.”

Since he’d already agree to it on the shuttle, Kirk submitted to the treatment without further argument. As McCoy tended to the injuries with a firm, steady hand, Kirk was already starting to catalogue the advantages of having a trained medical man in this corner.

“Hey Bones. How are you at treating STDs?”

That got a snort.

“Pretty good. With you for a roommate, I’d better brush up on them.”

Kirk chuckled at that. Yes, this might just work.


End file.
